


I Don't Love You

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我不爱你。”Sherlock在高潮余韵中喘息着说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/gifts).



“我不想穿你的衣服。”

John嗯了一声，继续盯着水壶。

“它们尺寸不适合我，而且颜色也不符合我的美学。”

“没事儿，Sherlock。”John嘟哝着，“你不必穿我的衣服，说实在的，我还求你别穿呢。”这时水烧开了，John松了口气似地将开水倒进自己的杯子里。

他们两人当中有一个好像误会了。

*  
——  
*

“没有你我也能活下去。”

John眨眼。“是……吗？你在……叫我搬出去？”

“不。”Sherlock睁开眼睛，用一只赤裸的脚去对着John还没脱下鞋子的脚又推又蹭。“不过，如果你想搬出去也可以。我无所谓。”

“谢谢。”John干巴巴地回答，“很感谢你。”

肯定又说错话了。Sherlock想。

*  
——  
*

“我的生活中有很大一部分时间是独自度过的。”

John放下报纸。“我知道。我跟你住一起的好吗？”

又说错了。“我的意思是，我喜欢一个人待着。没有你。”

“要是你想叫我走开，Sherlock，直说就可以。我不介意。”John折起报纸夹在胳膊下面，上楼回他的卧室去了。

绝对错到离谱。

*  
——  
*

“我没有一直想着你。”

John抬起头，让Sherlock的性器落回小腹。“你现在正想着我，对不对？”

“这个，”Sherlock眨眨眼，看着他，“当然。”

“那就好。”

时机选得不太好，Sherlock想着，这时John又将他含进口中。这真是——噢——噢——

*  
——  
*

“我不爱你。”Sherlock在高潮余韵中气喘吁吁地说。

John叹了口气，但没有挪开，就是把脸贴上了Sherlock的腰。“怎么想到说这个？”

“我一直在试图告诉你，”Sherlock伸出一只手抚摸John的头发，感受掌心下各种微妙的质感，“我没有整天想着你，不喜欢一直和你靠近，也不爱穿你的衣服，并且即使你走了我也……能活下去。”

“爱可不是那样的，Sherlock。”

“我倾向于认为如果我一定要问的话，答案是否定的。”

“如果非要问的话……”John抬起头，“你是想说——你一直在谷歌‘如何辨认自己是否陷入爱河’吧？”

Sherlock皱着脸，视线飘到旁边。“没有。”

“没有？”John不依不饶。

“应该是‘我如何知道自己是否陷入爱河’。”Sherlock承认了。

“结果你找到了‘有没有一直在想着那个人’和‘没有他就活不下去了吗’这种东西，我猜得对吗？”

“我一定得问问，”Sherlock坚持道，“如果我爱上你了，我会知道的。”

“Sherlock，”John起身，盘着腿坐到床上，大腿与旁边Sherlock的紧紧贴在一起。“你恋爱过没有？”

“没有。你呢？”

“曾经有过。”John笑了，目光变得有些遥远。“以为两人会永远在一起。我们彼此盲目地爱慕着；在我心里她是完美的。”

“我可没盲目地爱慕你。”Sherlock说，“你也不觉得我很完美。”

“好极了。”John的口吻很坚定，“相信我，那种方式并不适合一段长期而健康的感情生活。也许你注意到了，我已经和Mary分手了，”他微笑起来，一只手搭在Sherlock的腹部，“现在我和你在一起。”

“那你是爱我的？”Sherlock警惕地问。

John的笑容带上些许悲伤意味。“有那么悲剧吗？”他问。

“如果我无法爱上你那就是一个悲剧。那就——就很糟糕。”

John叹息，他闭上眼睛，手指温柔地抚摸Sherlock小腹的柔软皮肤。“只是一种感觉。”最后，他开口，“和其他感觉一样，不可能由别人告诉你是否正有那样的感受。而且要明白那是什么也并非很容易的事。何况……”他的手指顿住了，“这个，也有一点象是，某种选择。我是说，不可能在毫无基础毫无理由的情况下你就决定爱上某个人。你只会在某个时刻对自己说：看到这个人的笑容就觉得世界更美好了；没有他的话生活会变得空虚；为了让他留在身边我愿意放弃很多东西；我很在乎他是不是受到了伤害；我希望他幸福。”John耸肩，“接着你就可以断定这是爱了。在这样的情况下，就叫陷入了爱河。”

Sherlock也坐起来，膝盖蹭着John的。“你是什么时候认定自己爱上我的？”

“我是……在Baskerville之后吧，大概。”John的手指又开始不断地在Sherlock身上摩挲，“而在你归来的那天……我确定了你也是爱我的。”

Sherlock皱眉。“那你还打我。”

“对，我打了，我也不觉得抱歉，你活该。但……”John又耸肩，“后来我好好想了想。我想起那些美国人叨扰到Mrs.Hudson时你的表现。很显然，你爱她——即使后来Moriaty威胁到的只有她一个人，你也会做出一样的事，不是吗？”

“唔……对。”

John点点头。“不过那样的话有一件事就不同了。”

“哪件？”

John郑重地迎上他的视线。“你会带着我一起。你所做的每一件事，全部的初衷，都是为了保护我安全。”

Sherlock也再度皱眉：“为什么你那么肯定？”

John露出笑容。他上前亲吻Sherlock，直到他眉间的皱折平复，直到他的嘴唇变得柔软，直到他开始回应，直到他的手搭在John的胸前。

“我能肯定。”John说，“所以你不必非得让自己爱上我，那已经不重要了。”


End file.
